


Smashing Pumpkin

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mention of prior sexual assault, Name Calling, One-sided Soul Sex, Rape, Soul Sex, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: He remembers where you live and he still knows how to hunt. You thought you were as good as dead, but it seems Axe has other things in store for you. Worse things. Much worse.





	Smashing Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



> My half of a fic trade with NihilismPastry
> 
> ... I am really fond of the title.

Your heart thumped painfully as you registered the skeleton seated at your kitchen counter. One large, glowing red eye studied you from the dark and the light from the bathroom behind you illuminated his hard, bony fingers rapping against the tile. Axe, as he liked to call himself these days, looked you up and down, ignoring the tone of your voice in preference to the view before him. Your face flushed as your skin tingled under his more-than-appreciative stare.

“Get out of my house,” you ordered, not wanting to waste any time with stiff pleasantries. Not with him.

The fluorescent light pouring into the kitchen cast haunting shadows across Axe’s teeth and shattered skull and made the back of your neck flare up with chills as Axe grinned widely at you. “Nice to see you too, Pumpkin. Ya know you missed our appointment, today?”

You shook your head. You both knew full well that there was no appointment today. And you blushed harshly as you remembered why. You stood your ground and said it, again. “I mean it, Sans. Out of my house. Now.”

Axe clicked his tongue at you but seemed otherwise nonplussed by your hostile reaction. “Geez, not even an apology or nuffin’? Very unprofessional of you, Doc.” You bristled and straightened your back, though you couldn't imagine it having quite the desired effect, given the circumstances.

“Unprofessional?! How dare—” You caught yourself before going any further. Instead, you bit your tongue and glared at him. If there was anyone being unprofessional here, it was him. You knew that, and you refused to let him press your buttons, again. After a moment of tense silence, you took a deep breath and fixed your towel, ignoring the steady pulse rushing loudly in your ears. You had to get ahold of yourself. “Why are you here, Sans?”

Axe looked at you blankly. “I just told ya. You missed our appointment and I got worried. Missed ya, Pumpkin.”

You sighed inwardly and tried to relax. Of all the explanations Axe could have given you, this one thankfully made the most sense. He had definitely gotten better under your care, but Axe was still prone to bouts of acute dementia every now and again. In any other circumstance, you would be more patient with his lack of social decorum. This time, however, you were not sympathetic. Not when you’re bare naked and wet with one of your old patients looming in front of you with that hungry expression. Not with why you kicked him out of your office in the first place. “Sans, there was no appointment, nor will there ever be one again,” you seethed, “I told you weeks ago, remember? You’re not my patient, anymore. Now, get out." You paused. "Please,” you hissed as an afterthought.

Axe waved his hand in amusement. “Yeah, yeah, I hear what you’re saying,” he admitted. “However, what you mean, though? That's a different matter altogether, isn’t it?” You backed away from the open bathroom as Axe slid out from behind the counter. He moved slowly and deliberately, his motions signaling a more lucid state of mind that sent more chills crawling up your spine. This wasn’t a misunderstanding. He was toying with you. You felt small and exposed, and you backed up instinctively, unwilling to let yourself be caught in his arm’s reach.

“W-what the hell do you mean by that?”

Axe stopped to chuckle at your wary and tense expression. “C’mon, Pumpkin, you know what I'm talking about,” he drawled lazily as his eye started to glint in the dark. It reminded you of an animal leering at its prey, which made you take another step back in alarm. Axe, however, seemed unperturbed by the reaction. Almost amused, in fact, as he resumed his prowl towards your still-dripping body. “Just like you keep saying, Doc, ya gotta look at the context.”

You ignored him as your eyes flickered to your purse, which sat on one of the cabinets. You really didn't know how much effect it would have on a skeleton, but you did keep your cell and some pepper spray inside. If you can just keep him talking, maybe you could get a chance to run and call for help? It’s the best chance you have, right now. You side-stepped carefully, pivoting around the skeleton and edging towards your bag slowly. Panic stuck in your throat and the back of your neck flared from the sense of danger. Luckily, Axe was more patient than you gave him credit for and allowed you to stall for time. “And what kind of context is that, Sans?”

“That you’re actually sweet on me,” he said simply. You made a face. This wasn’t the first time he suggested that and last time did not end well for you, either. “Don’t pretend I don’t see it: I saw your face when I forced ya against the wall; you liked it. You wanted it. You want more.” You felt like someone set fire to your veins as you intensely recalled that last session with Axe.

You remembered him assaulting you in your office, only for him to be promptly thrown out and banned by security when someone caught wind of it not a second too soon. Your hands twitched and your face burned red in anger, just like it did that day and the subsequent days afterward. No one treated you the same around the office after that. After him. Not only were you humiliated, you were the pariah of your workplace because a goddamn skeleton somehow couldn’t keep it in his pants. You slapped Axe’s hand away when it veered too close to your face and you bared your teeth furiously. “Don’t you fucking touch me!!!”

“Heh! Oh, really now? You don’t want it anymore? Bullshit. ” His eyes were wide and feral as he was right on you in an instant. With a yelp, you spun around to grab your purse, only to cry out when you felt a set of fingers grip onto your hair, yanking you back before you could so much as graze the fabric. “Quit lying to yourself and admit it, Doc, all that therapy bullshit is just holding you back! I know what you want.” You thrashed against him as his tongue flicked your ear and made you shudder. “So, let’s do this, eh? I figured that if you don’t want me as your patient anymore… How 'bout I just make you my personal breeding bitch, instead?”

“No! Help—” Axe’s hand covered your mouth and muffled your cries as you screamed out. You continued to thrash against him violently and attempted to pry his fingers from your scalp.

Axe hummed in self-satisfaction as he adjusted his grip, pinning your body to him as he released your hair and dipped his fingers between your legs. “So wet… I seriously turn you on that much? Ha, such a sweet little slut I found myself,” Axe purred, giving your flesh a squeeze and making you squirm away from his hot touch. A jagged row of teeth sank into your shoulder, making you scream into his hand as Axe tore your towel away and resumed his tight grip. “Come on,” he urged, pushing you into your open bedroom. You panicked and tried to dig your bare heels into the floor, only to be pushed along with minimal effort.

Axe threw you onto your bed forcefully before straddling your hips and bringing his hand to squeeze tight around your throat. All you could manage was a raspy, wheezing noise that gurgled from your lips as Axe’s hand fumbled with his waistband. You gripped his arm in alarm and tried to pry him off and tried to let out a hoarse scream. You smacked your fist against his arm until your skin throbbed red from the impact and you dug your legs into the mattress and to try and throw him off of you. Nothing worked. Axe laughed at you. “No use playing hard to get when we’re all alone, Pumpkin!”

Axe pulled down his waistband and unleashed his rock hard dick, chuckling when he noticed how wide your eye got at the thick, violet appendage. “Like what you see, Pumpkin? Ah, I bet you were just aching for me to bend you over and take you on that desk, weren't you?” You croaked against his hand and stared at its monstrous girth. That thing was gonna tear you in half..!

Your eyes were too focused on his erect cock to recognize the tainted, upside down soul forming in his free hand. He slid his thumb across the surface and shivered before swiping his tongue hungrily over his teeth. “Don’t worry, Pumpkin,” he breathed, keeping his eyes on his soul as you started to catch on. “You're gonna love this, promise.” You gasped for air under his grip as your vision started to darken. You weren't gonna last much longer. Axe turned to you and pressed his soul to your lips. “Now, open wide,” he urged.

You tried to turn your head in refusal when his hand tightened around your throat, making you cry out in pain. Axe took the opportunity immediately and stuffed it past your lips, smothering your mouth to keep it in while he relinquished his grip on your throat. You gasped through your nose as oxygen flooded your system and you gagged into Axe’s hand. Oh, god, it tasted awful; acrid, bitter and burning down your throat as you strained against the hand gripping your cheeks forcefully. Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!

Axe moaned above you as you screamed into his palm, his free hand curled in on his shaft. His body seized and jerked with a low grunt as your tongue pushed into the thick, almost gelatinous substance. You immediately recoiled as the soul started leaking more caustic fluid, overwhelming your taste buds and sliding down your throat like you were swallowing bile. You cracked your eyes open and glared at the skeleton above you, his tongue lolled out and his eyes unfocused as he continued to rub one out over you. You bit down harshly, only to have him gasp in sudden bliss, his eyes flaring wide and bright as his head jerked towards the ceiling.

“Oh! Aw, fuck, babe… God, do that again!” Spit and ectoplasm leaking between his fingers as more of that god-awful taste squirted between your teeth. Everything about you felt like it was burning. You did not even notice your tears soaking the sheets. Axe did, however, and you tensed as he stopped pumping his dick to wipe them from your cheeks with his fingers, shushing you softly. “Sssh-ssh-sshhh… It’s all gonna be okay, Pumpkin. Just let my magic do its work and you’ll feel so much better.” You sobbed as Axe tightened his grip on your mouth, bruising your skin as he adjusted himself between your legs. “Yeah, I’m gonna make you feel really good.” You dug your nails into his arm and cried out as he breached you. No no no no no..! Get off, no!

“When this is all over… we’re gonna have a kid together; just you and me.” You cried out into Axe’s hand as his cock stretched you out intensely. He gave a loud, satisfied whoop as your body suddenly tensed around him and, panicked, you bit down on his soul harder, hoping to stun him long enough to escape. Instead, his body just shuddered violently, and you started to feel sick as his cock spasmed inside of you. More ectoplasm trickled down your throat as your head started to swim and your body started to feel suspiciously warm. You moaned weakly as something started to sap all the strength in your muscles. Your eyes unfocused and stared uselessly at his haunting face. What was going on? What was happening to you?

Axe took one of the hands clamped on his arm and held it securely,, pulling it up to kiss the back of your knuckles and making you shudder at the act. He smiled down at you as if there was nothing wrong. As if you weren't sobbing and desperate to escape him as sweat dripped from his forehead and onto your skin. “Don’t, ah, w-worry, Pumpkin... You're never, ugh, gonna have to pretend not to love me ever again,” he gushed hopefully, “You’re gonna… huff… have my offspring and stay with me, forever and ever.”

Your eyes sprung open wide as your mind refocused and you fought harder, digging your nails into his arm and scratching shallow dents into the bone. For a second, Axe looked almost offended before thrusting again at a harsher pace. You moaned loudly into his hand as he thrust into your cervix over and over, making the bed creak as he fucked you relentlessly. Axe’s smile relaxed as he saw your eyes cloud over in pleasure once again. The bitter taste of the soul in your mouth lessened and Axe shivered as you started wrapping your tongue gently around the surface, licking it lazily like a hard candy.

“There, you see? Just relax… You’ll see it my way, eventually. Sooner or later, you’ll see how lucky you have it…” His eye glinted coolly and made yours widen slightly in fear as his hand pressed down on your neck once more. “After all, I could kill you now, if you want.If I wanted to, I can just snap your fucking neck.” You huffed as his fingers tensed and pressed into your soft tissue. “But, I don't think either of us want that now, do we, Pumpkin?”

You could not help the soft moan that spilled weakly out of your mouthed you noticed a familiar pressure beginning to fill your belly. You whimpered and weakly smushed your hand against Axe’s face to pry him off. No, you shouldn't be enjoying this. You can't let him make you cum, no, no… Axe grunted loudly and pressed his other hand against your mouth, forcing you into the mattress as he adjusted his angle, making you cry out loudly as he burrowed deeper into you. “Fuck, I'm close,” he cursed as his soul began to weep more ectoplasm to trickle down your throat and his dick began to twitch heavily inside you with each sporadic thrust. “God… Never thought… You'd be so fucking tight! Fuck…”

Your eyes hazed further as he plowed you into the mattress. The burning fire that once coursed through your veins in intense pain mellowed to an all-encompassing heat and you gripped harshly at his clavicles, unsure if you wanted to tear him off or drag him down. You didn't want this, not in a million years, but… Fuck. You whimpered against his hand needily. How long had it been since the last time you had sex? Too long. You needed it; you needed to cum, you needed that release. Axe groaned loudly and tipped over into you and you felt your body shudder as a burst of liquid heat shot into you to splatter back out against your thighs. The gelatinous mass in your mouth also exploded in flavor at the same time, coating your teeth as you tried to swallow it down.

“Ph-whoa, never expected you to be such a good fuck, Doc!” It took you a moment to register that you weren't in your room anymore, the soft down against your back traded instantaneously for harsh floorboards that scratched your skin. You coughed and retched as he withdrew his hands from your mouth and took his soul from your still-sore jaw, the surface still sticky and coated in saliva and ectoplasm. Your body refused to respond correctly as you tried to push him off, your arms flopping uselessly against him.

“Guh… No more! Please, just… leave me alone.”

Axe chuckled and eased himself down to kiss your curiously warm belly. “Mmmm, can ya feel that, Pumpkin? All my magic just swirling inside ya?” You felt sick, revolting. The acrid taste of his ectoplasm lined the surface of your mouth and left a hot trail down your esophagus. And you felt… heavy, like you could sink into the floor at any moment.

Axe allowed you to crawl out from underneath him to lean against the wall. You looked around at the faded, bloody impressions of old gardening tools hanging on the walls and the abandoned bag of moldy dog food in the corner. “Wh-where am I?”

“Home.” Axe looked at you as if that wasn't a question and just stared at you longingly as he crawled towards you, his hands gripping and massaging your ankles between his fingers. “I know it don't look like much, but I figure we could make some room for you and the baby here in the shed while you get used to things.”

You had so many questions, you didn't know what to ask first. So, you settled for the basic “What?”

Axe kept one hand on your ankle and pressed his teeth against your belly, his other hand pressing your back into him as you brace yourself against the wall. “You know, breeding is actually pretty tricky when it comes to human-monster physiology, you know? But, damn, just feel that. It's gonna be a strong kid, I betcha.” Axe took your hand and laid it on your belly. Your eyes widened when you felt something stir faintly. What the hell was that?! What did he do?! Axe laughed at your expression. “Surprised? Monster pregnancies are always so quick compared to humans.”

You were speechless, and you recoiled when Axe pressed his teeth to your lips and caressed the inside of your mouth with his tongue. “Alright, Pumpkin; I’m gonna leave you for a bit. Gotta go back to your apartment to clean up; probably gonna make it look like arson, or a robbery or some other shit. Something to throw your cops off, you know?” You shivered at how much thought he put into this. You wondered where exactly you were. Maybe if Axe took long enough, you could… Huh?

The suddenly harsh grip on your ankle interrupted your train of thought as Axe grinned at you darkly. “I can see you're getting excited! But, you know, just to make sure you don't run off while I’m away we’ll just…” Your eyes widened as he held your leg solidly with both hands.

“No no no no, wait—” You screamed bloody murder as Axe wrenched your ankle to the side with a sudden, sickening crunch.


End file.
